hey_whats_up_boyesfandomcom-20200215-history
For Love and Apartments
Plot Before they leave, Cody and Shawn encounter Kelsey and Angela one more time. The girls tell them they have moved into the apartment, but Cody doesn't really care. His only interest is in "fixing" everyone. First, Cody and Shawn visit Jedidiah. His life is a mess. He lives in a messy apartment all by himself. They try to convince him to see his wife, but he refuses. As they continue to pester him, he reveals that his wife kicked him out, he didn't leave voluntarily. So, Cody and Shawn go to Rhiannon's house to talk to her. Cody bothers her over and over again, but she insists that love can and did die. Cody gets her to reluctantly accept to see her husband again. A while later, Shawn wonders why they split in the first place. Cody says it doesn't matter, because they're talking. When Jedidiah shows up, things get awkward. He bashfully asks for forgiveness and says he doesn't want her to hate him. Rhiannon, on edge, says that she doesn't hate him. She says that, in time, she hopes to forgive him. Cody and Shawn think they've done it, but Rhiannon then says that she hopes he can be happy with Marie. She tells Cody and Shawn that Marie is the woman that he loves now. After Jedidiah rushes out, Cody realizes that everything he knows is wrong. Back at school, Kelsey grows upset when she hears of how Cody spent his weekend. Shawn quickly defends him, saying that Cody had done it for her and he was really good. Cody admits that he tried really hard, but failed badly. He tries to talk to Kelsey, but she turns a cold shoulder. As they all sit for class, Shawn asks what they do next. Cody says nothing, because it is all over. Meanwhile, Jack and Eric, disgusted by the girly dorm that they inherited from Kelsey and Angela, seek advice from Mr. Feeny. He says they should confront the bullies, and then tells them he knows that they're talking about Angela, Kelsey , and Rachel, because the whole college knows (and is laughing at them about it). The do confront the girls, and Kelsey immediately decides that they'll have a steel cage match to determine who gets the apartment. Jack and Eric laugh and accept, but immediately regret it when Kelsey smashes a soda can on her head. They cry foul, because there's no ref, but professional wrestler Mankind busts through the door, solving that dilemma. With the aid of some unfair reffing, the girls handily beat down Jack and Eric. As a result, the guys are confined to their girly apartment. Later, they seek decorating advice from Mankind, and he begins to freak out because of the giant Backstreet Boys poster. To rid himself of his aggression, he introduces Jack to Mr. Socko (he whips out a sock stuffed down the front of his pants and suffocates Jack with it, putting the dirty sock inside his mouth) and throws Eric in the air.